


Resolutions

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [59]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: New Year’s Eve was an important time in the Stern family.Silas told himself to keep that in mind as he guided Jeffrey through the milling crowd filling the large penthouse, brushing shoulders with high rollers and assholes alike. To the former he gave smiles and genial nods, and to the latter he did mostly the same, though more forced. The arm looped through his own was bracing at a time like this. It gave him the confidence to smile in a room full of vipers.It gave him the courage to flaunt a partner no one wanted him to have.
Relationships: Cyberlife Tower Connor| RK800-60/Jeffrey Fowler
Series: Works for Others [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gildedfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/gifts).



> its here! the penultimate installment of the ongoing fowler60 mob au has arrived! new years are meant for resolutions and life changes. poor silas is about to make a big one ;-; shoutout to gildedfrost for being the impetus behind this entire series! its been a wild ride and im excited to see where we end up in the next one!

New Year’s Eve was an important time in the Stern family.

Silas told himself to keep that in mind as he guided Jeffrey through the milling crowd filling the large penthouse, brushing shoulders with high rollers and assholes alike. To the former he gave smiles and genial nods, and to the latter he did mostly the same, though more forced. The arm looped through his own was bracing at a time like this. It gave him the confidence to smile in a room full of vipers. 

It gave him the courage to flaunt a partner no one wanted him to have. 

“You know,” Jeffrey said as he took in the room with wide, almost gawking eyes, “when you asked me to be your plus-one to your work’s New Year’s party, I kind of expected it to be…” 

“Smaller?” Silas guessed, pressing himself closer to Jeffrey’s side. Amanda had gone all out on the decor this time. There were waiters and waitresses flitting around, balancing shiny trays of champagne and horderves as they wove their way through the crowd like hummingbirds between a meadow of flowers. “Low-key? Fun?”

A snort. “I was going to say fancy. I’m feeling a bit underdressed, Sy. You could have warned me.”

Oh, Silas could’ve. He let his eyes rake up and down Jeffrey’s body, taking in the dusty brown of his sweater and the crisply ironed lines of his slacks. Compared to the slick suits and expensive dresses on most of the gathered partygoers, Jeffrey was… Well, calling it understated would be generous. 

Silas absolutely loved it. 

He hummed and fixed the cuff of his own expensive-yet-understated button-up. He’d eschewed a blazer and tie and gone a slightly more scandalous route of wearing tight fitted slacks that looked painted on. The glares they both were getting were frankly intoxicating. “I have no idea what you mean by that,” Silas said breezily, giving Jeffrey a slow, shit-eating smile. “You look amazing. We both do.”

“And that’s why everyone keeps shooting us ugly looks, I take it,” the man mumbled, giving their surroundings a covert glance. He was such a cop sometimes. Silas hoped the outfit faux pas would distract everyone from it, but if Jeffrey kept this up it wouldn’t matter. 

Spinning around to Jeffrey’s front, Silas placed himself front and center, the only object of his scrutiny. He rested his hands on his boyfriend’s arms, smiling until he saw the man ease up a bit. “Don’t think too hard about it,” he suggested. “My family put this party on. No one’s going to say anything about you, and they definitely won’t think about it once they’ve gotten some booze in them. This is a party, isn’t it? Loosen up a bit and have some fun.”

Jeffrey rolled his eyes, but he did manage a smile, one that didn’t look forced. “Your family, huh. Should’ve figured the family business would have a taste for the expensive like you,” he said, tearing his eyes away from Silas to look through the milling crowd. “Are your brothers here then?”

“Yeah, somewhere. Why?” he asked. “Do you want to talk to them?” Silas tried not to pout. He’d been in an out a lot in those first days at the hospital, and Jeffrey had run into Connor and Richard multiple times over the course of it. To his knowledge they hadn’t talked all that much to one another, but he supposed any familiar face would seem friendly when surrounded by people you didn’t know. 

“Nah, not really.” Jeffrey smiled a little and laced his fingers with Silas’s. “Not to be rude or anything, but your brothers are kinda strange. Every time they see me, it’s like they’re trying to figure out the best way to give me a shovel talk involving an actual shovel. I think I’d rather just spend the night with you.”

That definitely sounded like them. Silas rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Well, that’s fine with me. I don’t want to share you anyway.” 

Of course, that was easier said than done. A lot of people here knew Silas, knew the family, and wanted to get in well with both. It was just their good luck that they hadn’t been accosted just yet. Probably because they’d shown up a bit beyond fashionably late. The festivities—and alcohol consumption—were well underway. 

Silas still kept an eye out for familiar faces among the crowd. Richard he had spotted already, almost as soon as they came through the door. He’d been embroiled in a conversation (begrudgingly, no doubt) with several individuals who looked like businessmen but were in reality politicians in need of their organization’s support. Connor was playing a little harder to find, but Silas knew he was here somewhere. Probably wherever Amanda was hiding, honestly. 

They were going to stay as far away from wherever that was as possible. Silas tightened his hold on Jeffrey’s arm and led him around the expansive penthouse, showing off the decor without depositing them anywhere near the center of the room where people were congregating. They swiped a few treats, whispered a few mean comments about this outfit or that. Jeffrey, for all his reticence and discomfort at the high society atmosphere, smiled freely. 

Silas liked that. He liked that a lot.

“Oh, let’s go over here,” Silas said suddenly, spotting an empty space that had all the potential of a romantic local as well as another good way to ignore and avoid the rest of the partygoers. He let go of Jeffrey’s arm, moving his grip to intertwine their hands. He used his hold to tug and lead, and Jeffrey didn’t fight him at all as he pulled him onto the partially hidden balcony at the far end of the room. 

“This was where I always ran off to when I needed some space at these things,” Silas shared, closing the door behind them. The temperature was definitely too low for anyone else to lurk out here, especially in the thin, expensive outfits they’d all chosen to wear. It wasn’t as bad in their more practical sweaters and slacks, but Silas didn’t pretend he wasn’t cold when he folded himself into Jeffrey’s arms under the pretense of staying warm. He went up on his toes to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Are you having fun?”

Jeffrey gave him another kiss and a wane smile. “We’ve been here all of ten minutes. I don’t think I’ve seen enough of the party to say one way or another.”

Pouting, Silas rolled his eyes. “Ten minutes at any party is more than long enough to make a ruling.”

“Is that so?”

Silas nodded, resting his head on Jeffrey’s shoulder. He turned his cheek and glanced out at the view the balcony afforded them. Despite the cold air biting at his cheeks, it was beautiful out here. Ice and frost gilded the other highrise buildings around them, the sheen of snow adding a silvery edge to the metal and glass that made up Detroit from on high. There were no stars to be seen in the cloudy grey sky. The world felt timeless like this. Silas smiled to himself at the thought. 

“I’ve never really felt like I’ve attended one of these parties,” he admitted, shivering a little as Jeffrey absent-mindedly rolled his fingers over his hips. “I don’t even know what to do at a New Year’s Eve party beyond shmooze and get drunk.”

A warm huff of air tickled his ear. “I think most people just get drunk at them. Spend time with friends. Think about the future.”

Oh? “And what about you?” Silas wondered, tipping his head up to glimpse his boyfriend’s handsome face. “Got any resolutions for the new year?” 

Jeffrey’s answering hum was a low purr in Silas’s ear, vibrating through his chest until even his fingertips felt awake and alive and warm. Silas lifted his chin, peering up at his boyfriend. “Wanna share with the class? I’ll tell you mine if you tell yours.”

“Oh, we’re doing playground rules now?” Jeffrey held him a little tighter and looked out at the city down below. “I don’t know if I’ve got any resolutions. I always end up breaking them before Valentine’s.”

“Really? I’m surprised. You’ve got so much conviction everywhere else. You’re telling me you don’t make every New Year’s resolution your bitch within a week?” 

Jeffrey chuckled, still looking out at the skyline. “Yeah, well… Everyone’s got their breaking point I guess.” 

Silas closed his eyes and let out a slow, even breath. He supposed that was fair. Most resolutions were about weight loss, jobs, or money. Too much stress and not enough steam to get you through the rough parts. Of course, his resolutions usually dealt with his love life or surviving his family’s latest stint of bullshit. 

Looking up at Jeffrey now, Silas had to think he’d done pretty well this year on that front. Things were rough, sure, but stable. At least, that’s how he saw it. That’s how he wanted things to stay. 

“Do you want to know my resolution?” Silas led, pulling Jeffrey’s attention back onto him. It earned him a smile, one that seemed to crack through the introspective haze that had nearly taken over them both. 

Jeffrey raised a brow. “Even if I don’t tell you one back?”

Silas shrugged. “I’m sure you can pay me back in another way.” He traced his fingers up and down the man’s sternum, the soft material of his sweater way better than some slick, constricting suit. 

Laughing, Jeffrey rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve had enough to drink yet to be talking like that in the middle of a crowd like this.”

“Oh?” So, he’d entertain the thought if he had some more in him? That was good to know. Silas began to extract himself from Jeffrey’s hold, reaching for the door that would lead back into the warmth. “I can fix that,” he said, excitement practically bubbling out of him. 

“Well, you don’t need to go,” he returned, trying to reel Silas back in. He didn’t try too hard; his hand was cold on Silas’s wrist, and he easily let Silas pull him back into the main room. The sudden sound of music and conversation was loud and jarring compared to the silence outside had brought. “Just wait ‘til one of the waiters comes over.”

“Oh, no, no, no. First rule of a party like this is that they keep the good stuff in the back.” And lucky for the both of them that Silas knew exactly where that good stuff was kept. Amanda hated serving the high rollers the general swill. They all used to draw straws back when they were kids on who would be the designated runner at these kinds of parties. It was the worst job; you had to stay close to Amanda, waiting for the little head bob that would signal which attendee warranted a special glass. It made it hard to enjoy the party, to steal glasses of champagne when Amanda was  _ right there _ watching your every move. Silas pressed a quick, covert kiss to Jeffrey’s cheek. “Just hold tight,” he said, whispering in his ear. “I’ll go get us something better than the cheap stuff going around now. Don’t go wandering around, okay? You’re all mine tonight.”

Jeffrey huffed to hide a laugh. His hand loosened on Silas’s hip and seemed to slip away reluctantly. “Yeah, yeah,” he murmured, pulling back to glance around the room. “Hurry back though, alright? I came here to be arm candy, not to have conversations with your coworkers.”

God, he really loved this man. A laugh bubbled up and Silas didn’t bother to swallow it down. “And you’re doing that beautifully,” he told him, turning on his heel. His smile stayed on his lips even as he scanned the crowd and met eyes with Connor from across the room. Eye candy, definitely. A blatant slap in the face to his brothers who wouldn’t stop trying to tear them apart? Somehow, even better. 

Connor gave him a worried, frustrated look. Silas returned it with a smile and cut through the crowd, skin warming with every step he took as he crossed the room and dipped into the staff-only hall. The sounds of the party lessened considerably, and when passing waitstaff saw him, they knew enough to bob their heads and not bother him. It was a quick thing to grab a couple glasses off a counter and pull out a bottle of good champagne from the chiller in the back. Silas popped the top and poured two tall, bubbling glasses. He left the bottle for someone else to deal with and went back the way he came. 

The scent of the champagne was potent and sweet. A smile rose up, tingling on his cheeks as he imagined them taking this back to the balcony, ringing in the new year together with the rest of the world behind them, ignorable and inconsequential. He snuck a sip and felt it dance across his tongue. Oh, yeah. This was the good stuff. This was what they needed to make tonight perfect.

He reentered the party proper and balanced the glasses carefully, eyeing the dancing that had taken up towards the center of the room. Connor was over there dancing with someone’s wife, putting on a brave face but clearly not enjoying himself in the slightest. That was another thing he always hated about these things. Being available to the guests and always having to say yes. Yes to dances, yes to invitations to dinners and galas and things he never wanted to go to. Playing nice with Amanda’s peers to keep relations friendly, even if it meant lying your way through encounter after encounter. 

Connor had been the best at it out of all of them. Then Silas. Poor Richard had never been invited to do much, his face eternally cold and stony. In some ways, Silas was jealous of that about him. He’d always worn his emotions on his sleeve. It got him into trouble sometimes. Most times, honestly. 

Thank god he didn’t have to play pretend tonight though. Silas carefully shouldered his way through a milling throng and spotted Jeffrey’s broad back near where he’d left him. A smile graced his lips at the sight. All of his memories of New Year’s had always been tinged with bitterness and facetiousness. He’d never spent it with someone he actually liked before. It had been such a relief when Jeffrey agreed to come with him tonight. Just another holiday they could rewrite together. Soon, Silas would have new memories for all of them. He absolutely couldn’t wait. 

He stepped forward, the sudden burst of warmth in his chest like a springboard guiding him towards Jeffrey. Jeffrey’s shoulders were shifting, his hands lifting as if gesticulating. Was he talking to someone? Silas wondered if Richard had in fact come out of his hiding hole to speak to him, but then Jeffrey shifted to the side a little, and Silas’s eyes went wide. 

That wasn’t Richard standing in front of his boyfriend, but a small, serious-faced woman. Her dark hair was piled high on top of her head, her face worn and lined but still as firm at stone. Dark, ice-filled eyes looked past Jeffrey and locked onto Silas. Silas stood up straight instinctively; it’d been hammered into him by those eyes, that face, to always appear in control. Now was no different, even if he’d never been in control where  _ she  _ was concerned. 

Amanda Stern. Business-woman. Crime lord. Mother. 

Silas sucked in a sharp breath the moment Amanda’s eyes left him to return to Jeffrey. Despite the half a foot he had on her, she appeared fifty feet tall. “Keep in mind what I’ve said, Captain,” she said quietly. Her eyes shifted to Silas, her lips curling into a deeper frown. “Enjoy your evening.”

Jeffrey stiffened. “Hey, I’m not—” he tried to say, but Amanda had already turned away, cutting past his shoulder to head directly for Silas. Jeffrey spun on his heel, saw Silas standing there. Amanda’s eyes were like pieces of flint, cutting and sparking, saying so much without needing to say a word. Amanda brushed his shoulder. Not hard. Not enough to jostle the too-full glasses in his hands. Somehow, it felt like a suckerpunch. Their eyes met briefly, a thousand judgements passed between them in the time it took Silas to look away. Disappointment, frustration, anger— 

“Oh, there you are, Silas,” Jeffrey said, breaking him out of his daze. Amanda disappeared into the crowd, and just like that, Silas felt cornered. The crowd around them seemed too close to them, every turned away face just waiting for a moment to look at them, every ear perked to their every word. Cold sweat broke out along Silas’s forehead. Jeffrey’s voice was tight, barely contained. It held an edge to it. An edge that clearly wondered just how much Silas had seen. How much he’d heard. 

Too much. Absolutely too much. 

“I take it I just met your mother,” Jeffrey said, reaching out to take the champagne from Silas’s shaking hands. “I think she was waiting for you to wander off and leave me alone. She came up to me as soon as you left. Normally I’m good with mothers.” He was rambling, the words streaming out with a smoothness and speed that screamed how hard he was trying to keep Silas from realizing something. “But I guess I didn’t impress her much. Maybe since I didn’t agree to break up with you after she asked so nicely.”

Silas’s eyes widened. Jeffrey cleared his throat, setting the glasses on the nearest table within reach. 

“Maybe I can see now why you didn’t want me meeting your family,” he went on ruefully. “I think if my mom was in the habit of telling my boyfriends that their kneecaps would pay for it if they didn’t leave me alone, I’d want some distance too.”

Despite the champagne still thick on his tongue, Silas’s mouth went dry. “She... did what?” he said blankly, eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. This was the worst place for them to be talking about this right now. If anyone were to find out— 

Jeffrey looked massively uncomfortable. He was trying to put on a brave face, but some things couldn’t be brushed off so easily. He crossed his arms and his posture went from happy boyfriend at a party to police captain in an instant. “She said I’d be prone to accidents if I stayed with you. I told her I don’t appreciate threats,” Jeffrey said evenly. “A shovel talk is one thing. A serious threat of bodily harm is another.”

She… She did  _ what?!  _

Silas whipped around, eyes narrowed as he searched the crowd for his adoptive mother. Jeffrey’s hands fell to his shoulders in an instant, a warning more than a restriction. A growl was building in the pit of Silas’s chest. “She had no  _ right,”  _ he hissed. He stiffened, the rage building.

“Calm down,” Jeffrey ordered, his voice the most level it’d ever been. “I told her the police academy doesn’t make officers who scare easily. She seemed a little surprised at that, and…” He trailed off, squeezing Silas’s shoulders. “Hey. You’re shaking. What’s wrong? Try to calm down, Sy.”

Silas turned in his arms, looking up at Jeffrey with wide, scared eyes. “How am I supposed to calm down about this?” he asked, tangling his fingers in the fabric of Jeffrey’s sweater. To push him away or keep him close, he didn’t know. “Have you just— Why the fuck did you tell her you were a cop? Do you have any idea who she is or the things she can do?”

Jeffrey paled. Silas’s mind screeched to a halt, his racing thoughts silenced at the realization of what he just said. Oh no. Oh, fuck, fuck, shit. 

“It’s not what you think it is,” he whispered, bile churning in his stomach. If Jeffrey had come here just to get access to them, to  _ Amanda.  _ Amanda, who was so far removed from the general populace. Untouchable otherwise, accessible only through her trusted family. His lips began to burn. His eyes pricked as his skin grew cold. He’d had loyalty burned into his bones from the very first time he’d set eyes on Amanda all those years ago. He’d lived his life walking the company line, doing what needed to be done to keep it safe, sound, and above reproach from those looking in from outside. 

It made him sick to think he’d ruined everything just to play pretend. To have an attempt at a normal New Year’s with his long-term boyfriend. 

Jeffrey’s hands were hot when they gripped his shoulders. Warm. So familiar and comforting, even as they gave him a swift shake. “Silas,” he said slowly. “I don’t know what you’re thinking. Talk to me.”

“Why did you tell her you were a cop?” he said helplessly. 

Frowning, Jeffrey furrowed his brows. “I’m pretty sure she already knew.”

Silas went numb. “What do you mean?”

Jeffrey looked massively uncomfortable. His eyes darted to the side, but his grip on Silas stayed firm. “She’s been in contact with me before,” he said slowly, gently, like he was handling a wild animal liable to go for his throat. “At least, I assume it was her. She never signed her name, but I’m not an idiot. I can put two and two together when you’re involved.”

“What,” Silas said woodenly, “are you talking about?”

A wince. “Letters. Unmarked ones. I came into my office about a month ago and the first was sitting on my desk. The secretary didn’t know anything about it.” Jeffrey sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked off in the direction Amanda had disappeared in. 

Letters? “What letters?” Silas demanded, only to suck in a breath and begin to seeth. He knew Amanda. He knew how she operated. Jeffrey was a high-profile person in the city. If she wanted favors from them, she’d find blackmail. If she wanted them on her side, she’d shmooze and win them over. To threaten Jeffrey, she had to consider him a threat himself. 

Why would Jeffrey be a threat? Because he had stuck his nose into something, and he’d used Silas to do it. 

The realization was bitter as the cold pooling in his stomach. “Did you… You investigated us,” Silas said, the accusation thick on his tongue. “You investigated  _ me. _ I told you to drop it and you dug deeper, and sh—someone found out!” 

Jeffrey stared at him in shock, and then with something like fury. “You were stabbed, Sy!” he snapped back. “Why the hell wouldn’t I do my damn job?”

A few heads turned at the exclamation. Jeffrey swore under his breath and tried to smile through it as he gripped Silas tighter and started to tug him back towards the lonely balcony they’d occupied before. Silas gave a token protest but found that he couldn’t very well make himself pull away. He let Jeffrey move him, guide him, steer him away from the crowd and back into their own solitary world away from all the rest. The lights outside had only grown brighter, more beautiful. Silas stared at the cityscape and felt none of the happiness he’d felt before. He felt… cold. 

He felt like the ground was crumbling beneath his feet and the one lifeline he had was fraying right before his eyes. 

Jeffrey closed the door behind them. His shoulders slumped as he turned around to face Silas, and then his face fell as he looked at him. “Sy,” he said, holding out a hand. Silas took a step back, the cold railing of the balcony digging into his lower back. Jeffrey immediately backed off and crossed his arms over his chest instead. “Sy, just listen to me—”

“What’s there to listen to?” Silas snapped, the cold stinging his cheeks, his eyes. “You went behind my back!”

“I was looking for the fucker who hurt you!” Jeffrey snapped right on back, his eyes burning with a fire Silas rarely saw from him. “I needed to know you were safe. I won’t apologize for finding the fucker who put you in that hospital bed.”

“But now she  _ knows,”  _ Silas bit, looking at the door behind Jeffrey’s back as if he could see through it, see Amanda. “You just had to play the goddamn cop, didn’t you? I was taking care of it!” He’d poured so many resources into tracking down the one responsible, paid off so many bribes to seek out the one who footed the bill. He’d been so close to lining up all the pieces, to putting things right where he wanted them to be. Silas dropped his hands to his sides, balling them up into tight, numb fists. “Why did you involve yourself?” he asked, trying for sharp but coming out broken. “She knows now. She’ll…”

He couldn’t say it. Something in his chest began to ache. Breathing was hard, too hard. In the blink of an eye Jeffrey was in front of him, his big, warm arms wrapping around him as tears streamed down his cheeks in burning, stinging waves. 

“It’s fine, I’m fine, don’t cry, Sy, it’s okay.” The platitudes and comfort came in a senseless stream, echoing through Silas’s ears but not really sticking. He gripped Jeffrey’s sweater and held him tight, breathing in his scent. 

“Who,” he gasped through the tears. “Who is it? Who did it to me?” 

Jeffrey’s hands never stopped stroking his back, his hair. “It’s fine, Sy. I can take care of it—”

Silas gripped Jeffrey tight and looked up at him, tear-streaked face stinging in the cold winter air. “Who did it to me?” he demanded. 

Dark eyes searched his face. Jeffrey bit at his bottom lip. His breath clouded the air in tight, short bursts. Then, it came in a stream as he sighed. He cupped Silas’s cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. “Lawrence,” he said quietly, his eyes leaving Silas’s, staring off at the city behind him. “His name’s Hal Lawrence.” 

The name tickled the back of Silas’s mind. He knew that name. Vaguely, he knew it. A hitter, one from the Giardy family if memory served him right. It made sense. The Giardy’s had always hated him. He’d butchered a few of their capos in the past. Clearly they had never gotten over it. 

That was fine. Silas wouldn’t get over this either. 

His tears stopped. Jeffrey couldn’t seem to look at him. Silas lifted a hand and covered the one on his cheek, holding it there. “Jeffrey,” he said quietly, infinitely steadier than before. “Look at me.”

“What are you going to do to him?” came the quiet reply. Jeffrey didn’t look at him. 

“Nothing.”

Jeffrey’s cheek twitched. “Sy.” His eyes darted to Silas’s face, then jumped as if they wanted to look away but found they couldn’t. “What are you going to do to him?”

Silas buried his face in Jeffrey’s chest. He wound his arms around the man’s waist, drowning himself in his warmth, his scent, his touch. “Nothing, Jeffrey,” he said again, smiling when he felt strong arms wind around him as well. “Everything is going to be okay. You won’t let anything happen to me, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Silas, I—”

He didn’t let Jeffrey finish. He darted up onto his toes and covered the man’s mouth with his own, swallowing his concerns before they could be aired, ending the conversation before it could lead them places neither of them were ready to go. The sound of cheering filtered through the glass balcony door behind them, and dimly, Silas realized the clock had struck twelve. They had entered the New Year. Jeffrey still hadn’t told him a resolution, but that was fine. Silas’s hadn’t changed at all. Just… tweaked. 

He’d learned more in this life than how to lie. 

He knew how to handle problems, and he sure as hell knew how to get rid of them too. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it! keep an eye out during december for the final fic in this series, and if you liked this one, consider leaving a nice comment to let me know! check me out on twitter for more dbh funtimes @tdcloud_writes and on my website for more on my original work (tdcloudofficial.com). until next time!


End file.
